


Nurse's Office - Bellabby

by Axelex12



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Complete, Creampie, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, F/M, First Time, Healing, Healing Sex, Injury, Injury Recovery, Loss of Virginity, MILFs, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Post-Coital, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sports, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Bellamy groaned as he walked to the nurse's office. He was holding his stomach from beingwalloped badly by a dodge ball. He was in gym class and they were playing the game dodge ball.When he got to the office he saw the nurse there writing.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Abby Griffin
Kudos: 5





	Nurse's Office - Bellabby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChancellorGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChancellorGriffin/gifts).



> Abby Griffin/Bellamy Blake 
> 
> High School AU
> 
> Nurse/student

Nurse's Office

Bellamy Blake groaned as he walked to the nurse's office. He was holding his stomach from being  
walloped badly by a dodge ball. He was in gym class and they were playing the game dodge ball. 

It was alright til he left himself open and the rubber red ball hit his gut hard, very hard. He fell to  
the ground in pain and the gym teacher helped him up and told him to go to the nurse's office. 

When he got to the office he saw the nurse there writing. She had brown hair done up in an  
unique style. She was wearing the typical white nurse's uniform, but she wore a nice sweater coat  
over it. "Oh my, what happened?" the nurse asked seeing the state Bellamy was in. "Hurt in gym  
class" Bellamy grunted.  
The nurse led Bellamy to one of the beds and sat him down. 

"My name is Abigail Griffin but you can call me Abby. Now where does it hurt?" Abigail  
asked. Bellamy told her his name and she gently poked and prodded the area making Bellamy wince  
slightly. "Okay, I don't think anything is damage, I think it will just badly bruised. Take off your  
shirt" Abby said. Bellamy gulped and took off his shirt. His stomach area had a big purple blotch  
on it. Abby gasped and then rushed over to the cabinet where she kept her medical supplies. She  
took out a container. She opened and it was a cream. She then began to rub the cold cream on  
Bellamy's stomach. Bellamy gasped in pain and how cold the cream was. 

"Sorry about that" Abby said as she kept going gently.  
"It's alright," Bellamy said breathing in a controlled breathing. As Abby kept rubbing Bellamy was  
getting turned on. He could feel his dick grow and harden and gulped hoping and praying she  
wouldn't see it. Abby did as it poked her arm. She smirked. This is going to be fun she thought.  
Once she was finished applying the cream she began undoing Bellamy's pants. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" Bellamy yelped. "It seems you're in pain here so I must check it" Abby said in a professional tone. Bellamy gulped as his pants were removed then his boxers making his  
cock spring out like a jack in the box.

"Oh my, I can that you're in much pain and in need of some relief" Abby said breathlessly. She  
then dipped her head down and began sucking on it. Bellamy gasped as his hips bucked upwards. 

Abby's mouth felt so good on his rod. She bobbed her head back and forth taking in more and  
more of Bellamy's length. Soon she got all of it in her mouth and it hit the back of her throat. She  
looked up at Bellamy's face and could see the signs of pleasure written all over it. "Shit going to  
come" Bellamy groaned. Abby had enough time to pull back as Bellamy's seed splash the insides of  
her mouth. It was salty, but she drank it down and then licked Bellamy clean, making hard once  
again. I love the teenage male quick recovery time she thought. Bellamy was panting hard from his  
first ever blowjob though he felt sad that he couldn't last very long. Was he just bad at it or  
something? 

"Oh don't worry about that. Most guys don't last long when it comes to being sucked off.  
Definitely if it's there first time" Abby said reading Bellamy's face.  
"How did you know?" Bellamy asked. "You didn't really hide it" Abby said. Bellamy was embarrassed  
that he was so easily read and by the high school nurse. "Now, I think you need more treatment since  
it looks like the swelling as yet to go down. It will need some more rigorous treatment" Abby said. She then went to the door and put a sign out on the door letting everyone know she was out. 

She then locked the door and turned back to Bellamy. She then stripped off her clothes and Bellamy got  
his first look at a nude woman's body that wasn't from a magazine. Abby's body was nice and  
firm as she kept herself trim. Her breasts were a nice C cup and she had a nicely trimmed brown  
bush and she was quite aroused given how her pussy glisten with her juices. Bellamy just stared at it  
all taking it all in, whishing he had a camera or something to capture this image. 

Abby sauntered over and Bellamy watched as Abby's tits bounced with each step. "Lie down and  
I'll make it all better" she said. Bellamy complied and laid down on the bed. Abby got on and  
straddled him. She then held his cock and then began to lower herself onto the mighty spear. She  
gasped as it split her. Bellamy gasped as he felt himself enter his first ever pussy in his life. 

"Oh, so big. I can't believe how big you are" Abby moaned. Bellamy groaned as he felt his ego get  
a boast in hearing an older woman compliment him on his size. His cock twitched making Abby  
groan. Once Abby had Bellamy fully inside her, she began to slowly ride him. She wanted to savor  
this thick hard meat inside her. Bellamy laid there staring up as Abby worked up and down. Her  
breasts bouncing up and down. His eyes moving in time with the globes. "You can touch them, Bellamy, I want you to" Abby purred. Bellamy nervous raised his hands and grabbed the twin flesh  
melons and then began playing with them. He remembered what he's heard from other guys and  
did the same. Abby moaned as Bellamy played with her tits. She increased her speed in her riding  
as she bent down resting her hands on either side of Bellamy. This brought her tits closer to Bellamy and he raised his head and captured one of her hard nipples in his mouth. "Oh Bellamy, that's it suck  
them, baby. Suck my tits" Abby moaned. Bellamy kept sucking as he felt Abby's cunt milk him. 

He had never felt such a thing before and he was amazing that he hadn't come yet. Maybe he  
wasn't as bad at this as he thought. Abby worked herself up and came all over Bellamy's dick. She kept going though. She wanted Bellamy to squirt his load inside her. She knew what she was doing  
was wrong and would get her fired as well as in jail, but she didn't care as Bellamy felt so good  
inside her. 

His cock was twitching at the right times in her and how it pulsated. It felt so delicious. Not to  
mention he was so damn big and thick too. The biggest and thickest she's ever had inside her.  
Bellamy groaned as could feel himself loosing control He was going to come soon, he knew it.  
"Going to come" he grunted.  
"In me Bellamy, spill your seed in me. I want it" Abby panted.  
Bellamy gave out an animalistic grunt as he thrusted up hard inside Abby letting loose his load  
inside Abby. Abby howled in pleasure as she came for a second time. They laid there panting  
recovering. Soon it was time to go. They cleaned up and got dressed. Abby unlocked the door  
too. 

"Bellamy, if you're bothered by that stomach again come and see me" Abby said.  
Bellamy nodded and walked out of the nurse's office feeling a hell of a lot better than when he went  
in.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
